Frankin - Ollie strikes again
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: DoSAC hosts a children's Halloween party and mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Franken-Ollie strikes again 1/3**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **T+/M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **DoSAC hosts a children's Halloween party and mayhem ensues.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the Halloween "include" challenge to include the following Halloween based items in a fic Pumpkins, Something that changes the colour of your tongue or teeth, A Halloween party game, Pin the tail on the witches cat, and something hidden. Rated for sexual references in the last chapter enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Stop fuckin whining like a little girl you big girl's fuckin blouse and get out here!" Malcolm shouted standing outside Nicola's office with her and Glen waiting for Ollie to come out.

"I'm an not coming out like this you must have been off you fucking head on something when you picked these costumes Malcolm I mean you are a really convincing Dracula granted and Nicola looks great in that Elvira costume even Glen can pull off his fucking Hunchback costume what the hell were you thinking when you got me this?" Ollie shouted back looking down at the oversized Frankenstein suit he was wearing and the mask in his hand.

"Fuckin man up you…"

"Malcolm relax I'll deal with him and tone it down with the fucking swear words will you in half an hour there's going to be two dozen kids in here and you cannot run around swearing like you normally do or we'll end up with a pile of complaints from parents and that will do nothing for your attempts to make us look like the caring, fun face of government!" Nicola interrupted shooing him and Glen away as she reached for the handle of the office door. "Go help Teri finish carving the **pumpkins** and make sure the party food is all out I'll sort him out and he'll be out there on parade with the rest of us before they arrive."

"Fine but if he's not out here I'll go in there and fuckin drag him out by his balls make sure he knows that!" Malcolm shouted banging the door with his fist a final time before storming off with Glen in tow.

"Ollie what's the problem we all feel like twats but…" She sighed opening the door and stepping inside closing it behind her before turning and seeing him for the first time her words stopping in her throat as she tried not to laugh.

"See!" Ollie shouted before dropping his voice to a whisper for the end of his statement "You are supposed to fucking love me and even you can't keep a straight face if I go out there I'll be a laughing stalk!"

"It's a kids party Ollie it's not dinner at the palace it's ok to look a bit stupid I mean look at me, could you think of anything worse for me to have on than this clingy fish tail disaster?"

"You look great, actually you look fucking fantastic but I just look like a skinny poor man's Herman Monster!" Ollie sulked his voice still low as she took a few steps toward him glancing behind her to make sure the office blinds were still closed as she did.

"Look how about this, you put your mask on and come out and play nice with Malcolm and the kids and later I'll send my lot home with the nanny and make my excuses so I can get away for a few hours tonight?" She whispered seductively taking his hand and resting it on the side of the tight bodice of her costume as she spoke. "You know this dress is so tight I just about managed to get into it and there was absolutely no room for anything underneath. Why don't you let that thought comfort you through the embarrassment of your costume for the next couple of hours and if you're really, really good I'll let you check if I'm telling the truth or not later."

"You're an evil woman Nicola Murray you realise that don't you?"

"I do but that's our little secret remember."

"How could I forget. OK I'll do it but I swear this is the one and only time. If Malcolm wants to do the whole kids party crap again because he's lost a fucking bet with the PM he can pick another department to do it in." Ollie snapped pulling the mask on and about to move to the door as he saw her mouth drop open and realised he'd really put his foot in it this time. "Come on you were the one who…."

"Wow, not so fast, what do you mean a bet with the PM? Ollie you better start talking or not only will you not be getting any tonight you won't be getting any for a long time to come not with me anyway." Nicola whispered angrily staring at him as she tried to compute what he was saying. She'd only agreed to the fucking kid's party because Malcolm had pulled the whole "no one understands kids like you do, you're the only _real_ mother in cabinet we have to do it here" shite. He'd tried to pander to her ego on a grand scale telling her that even the handful of other women in cabinet didn't have the "touch" with children that she did. He'd assured her that it wasn't a last resort coming to DoSAC because no one else would do it and she was starting to believe she was more of an idiot than even he thought she was for falling for it.

"I wasn't supposed to know but I overheard him taking to Tom on the phone last week just before he came and spoke to you about the party. I didn't know what it was about at first but I knew he was up to something but I didn't know what then when you told us about the party I confronted him about it. I was going to tell you but then I figured it would be better that you didn't know you're good with kids you can pull this off even if you only have us to work with."

"Don't try to pull that fucking bullshit with me Ollie that just makes you no fucking better than him!"

"I'm not bullshitting you Nicola you actually can pull this off better than anyone else but the reason we got landed with it is that when we were at the pumpkin farm last month Malcolm was watching the coverage with the PM and he said you were going to screw it up by falling over a pumpkin or something, apparently Tom had a go at him about not having enough faith in you and Malcolm said he'd bet anything that you would do it that you'd screw up before the end of the feature. Tom said if you didn't then Malcolm had to find a department to host the Halloween party and make everyone dress up including himself. Malc took the bet, you didn't screw up and he was so fucking furious he told the PM he'd find a way to convince you to do the party here." Ollie explained, taking a deep breath as he finally finished the explanation but wishing he had just allowed himself to faint from lack of oxygen once he saw the fury in her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart I should have told you I just thought it would be better if we just got it done and you would do it better if you didn't know why we were the ones having to host."

"Get out, keep Malcolm away from this room for ten minutes I don't care how you do it and fucking pray I have calmed down by the time it's over or you will find yourself severely out of luck in the bedroom department for the foreseeable future." Nicola said firmly pointing at the door and giving him her best "don't push it" stare as he came toward her trying to kiss her but giving up and pulling on his mask heading for the door.

Waiting until he was out the door and she could hear him engaging Malcolm in conversation and intercepting him on the way to the office door she lifted her mobile off the desk hitting the second speed dial button and waiting until it was answered.

"Emily it's Mum has Elvis picked up Eliza and Ella yet?...Good I want you to come with them….I know what I promised and I'm not asking you to come and play party games I need some help with something, remember the box of things in the bottom of the larder we were keeping to play tricks on Daddy on Halloween night next week…yeah that's exactly who they're for I'll explain when you get here….Oh I think it'll be worth missing the X-Factor for baby I really do." Hanging up the phone she smiled to herself as she set it down on the desk again and headed back out the door. She knew there were times when Malcolm Tucker underestimated her, actually he did all of the time but this time she was going to prove that you don't mess with the Murray women not when they get together and by the end of the party he'd think twice about making sweeping comments about her competence and bets involving it again and he sure as hell would make sure that if he ever had to organise a party again her department would be the last one he'd chose to do it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

Franken-Ollie Strikes again 2/3

"Mummy! Mummy! We're here and Emily decided to come but she wouldn't dress up and she won't tell us what's in the…"

"Ssssh sweetheart I know and I asked her to bring the bag but it's a secret, why don't you and Eliza go check out the party food and see Malcolm, Ollie and Glen's costumes they're hilarious." Nicola whispered stopping Ella in her tracks as she ran out of the lift the volume of her excited babbling risking the covert nature of what she'd organised with her oldest daughter.

"Ok, Liza come on Mum says there's party food over here." She shouted as the thirteen year old glared at her mother on the way past the cute cat costume Nicola had picked clearly not meeting with her middle daughter's approval as the sulky edge to her stare verged on venomous.

"You're not her favourite person at the minute." Emily laughed as she and Nicola headed in the direction of her office the large paper carrier bag in her hand.

"Yeah well she can add her name to the list of people who would happily see me trip on this god awful dress and take a nose dive down the stairs. It's not my fault that she refused to come costume shopping with me so I had to pick something for her myself, god I don't remember you being that much trouble until you were at least 15."

"Ah well see she's had a couple of years to learn from the best about making your life a misery, and you have to admit I am the best I had nothing to work with I was the oldest I didn't realise you could have an attitude problem till I got one of my own."

"Maybe you should have a word with her about when it's appropriate to have an attitude and when you're better off just towing the party line then because she's going to spend the rest of her teenage years grounded and without her phone and computer if she keeps this up."

"Yeah ok, I'll try but no promises. Now what's this about?" Emily smiled closing the office door behind them before handing the bag to Nicola and sitting in the chair behind her mother's desk propping her feet up on the surface beside the framed picture of her and her siblings. "Jesus Mum this chair is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever sat in you'd think considering how much in debt this country is it wouldn't exactly make it worse to give you something to sit in that wasn't going to give you a severe back problem along the way."

"Don't get me fucking started on that chair we have bigger things to deal with." Nicola sighed lifting out the selection of things from the bag and setting them on the desk as she filled Emily in on what Ollie had told her while they looked over the stuff her daughter had brought.

"God he's such a bastard Mum I swear I don't know how you don't just knock him out at least once a day!"

"Don't think I'm not tempted. Right he's dressed as Dracula….."

"Talk about type casting."

"Yeah I know, take this and see if you can pull your sweetest awe struck groupie act and **hide it in the collar of his cape**, he's terrified of anything resembling an insect or a spider he thinks no one knows but I had to remove a spider from his office a couple of weeks ago while he pretended to be busy with what was on his desk while quacking in his boots." Nicola smiled taking the small plastic spider off the centre of the desk and handing it to Emily.

"Ok what are you going to do?" Emily replied slipping the spider into her pocket as she watched Nicola lift a bag of sweets from the desk too.

"I'm going to start with leaving these where he'll find them then I'm going to set up the ducking for apples and pin the tail on the cat. If by the time we've done all that he's not ready for the hills then we'll come back for more of this stuff." Nicola smiled scooping the other things into the bag again and putting it into the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet behind her desk. "I want you to volunteer to supervise the ducking for apples I'll deal with the pin the tail on the cat which we'll get him to do first. When he gets to the ducking he'll be so determined to prove he's not shit at everything that he'll be desperate to have a go. Come here."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Emily asked as they stood by window and Nicola opened the blinds just as the lift opened and two dozen hyper active children poured out.

"You see the boy in the Mummy costume?"

"Yeah."

"His Dad is the energy secretary and last week Malcolm gave Rodgers a particularly hard time. Scott is 12 he knows the score and I happen to know from the last time he and Ella were at a party together that he hates Malcolm with a vengeance. He's also got ten times the guts of his father who is about as strong as a damp tissue and as much back bone as an earthworm. Have a word with him and tell him we want to make sure the minute Malcolm gets anywhere near the basin of water he end up head first in it, if you think you need extra help with anything the girl leaning against the wall giving Liza a run for her money in the attitude department is Sophie. She's Ollie's Niece and she'll be up for anything especially if it alleviates the boredom of having to be here at all and socks it to Malcolm in the process."

"OK, let's do this. By the time we're done with him he'll wish he'd never been born." Emily smiled giving her mother a tight hug before heading out the door palming the spider and making a beeline straight for Malcolm.

"Oh yes he will baby he really will." Nicola whispered taking the bag of sweets she'd set down again on the desk and heading out the door herself suddenly much more convinced that she would enjoy the party herself than she had been only an hour before.


End file.
